This invention relates to apparatus for mounting opticals fibers and laser devices. More particularly, it is concerned with apparatus for mounting a plurality of optical fibers in alignment with a plurality of laser devices.
In coupling laser devices to the end surfaces of optical fibers it is necessary to secure proper alignment between the light-emitting regions of the lasers and the light-receiving ends of the optical fibers. Problems arise in mounting a plurality of optical fibers and a plurality of laser devices while providing for ancillary circuitry, as for driving the laser devices, and electrical interconnections. Each of the optical fibers and laser devices must be properly aligned, and it is desirable that the space required for mounting the various components be minimized.
It is also desirable in certain arrangements of optical fibers and laser devices to provide light detecting devices, typically semiconductor diodes, called rear-facet detectors which monitor the light output of each laser device. The output of each rear-facet detector may be employed to adjust the driving circuitry for the associated laser device. Each optical fiber, the associated laser device, and the associated rear-facet detector must be properly aligned so as to provide optimum coupling. Driving circuitry must also be accommodated and electrical connections must be provided between certain of the components. In addition, in instances where a large number of optical fibers are mated with a large number of laser devices, the dissipation of heat generated in the laser devices becomes a significant factor requiring consideration.